Who hasn't seen 'A Funny Thing Happened?
by AbbeySoul
Summary: Amelia is an old friend of Betty's from their time in Bryn Mawr, who has moved to Manhattan to start fresh but when someone unexpected weasels his way into her life she'll find her plans have changed. Kenny/OC


She closed her eyes and touched her fingers to her temples. For the past week she'd had the same headache and no amount of aspirin would help. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and let her hands fall as she looked out the window and focused on the change of scenery from what used to be home in Narberth, Pennsylvania to what would soon be her new home in New York City. After what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only one, the train arrived at Penn Station. Quickly she grabbed her two suitcases along with her purse and onto the platform where she would meet her old friend, Betty Draper.

"I wonder where she could be, her train was on time. You don't think anything happened to her do you Don?" Betty's worry was met by a raised eyebrow from her husband as he lightly smirked while taking a drag from his freshly lit cigarette.

"Bets I doubt much could have happened to her in the hour it took to get here from Philadelphia." Don put his arm around Betty's shoulders for support and lay a kiss on her head. "You shouldn't worry too much; she's probably getting off right now."

Betty sighed, worrying was something she always did when it came to Amelia Juliette Darling. Although Betty was a year older than Amelia they had become close friend fast during their time in Bryn Mawr College. It was with Amelia that Betty shared the most with and formed a sister- like bond that kept strong even when Betty moved to Manhattan. She thought of Amelia as a sister and though they did not look very similar they were often mistaken as such.

Unlike Betty, Amelia carried a fuller figure, a little chubby but not overweight. She had dark brown hair that could have been mistaken for black and her olive toned skin was thanks to her mother's Peruvian heritage. She was several inches shorter than Betty's 5 feet 7 inches with 5 feet 2 inches but it never stopped her in projecting a much bigger person than she was, it also helped that she had always had a love for tall heels and a knack for gliding in them as opposed to walking. To Amelia fashion was everything and having lived in France for a good chunk of her life she was always kept up to date on what the latest trends were. It was she that got the idea of modeling into Betty's head. "You have the face, the body, the fashion sense why not go for it? With your character you'll be sure to keep a level head, just don't forget about sending me a dress or two!" She'd say to Betty until that day that Betty had indeed left for New York City and now it was Amelia's turn.

Lighting a cigarette Betty allowed her eyes to run over the platform trying to catch a glimpse of her old friend when suddenly she heard her name being called out.

"Betty!" Betty's face lit up as Amelia ran up to her and she, as best she could, to Amelia. It had been years since she'd seen her friend but it seemed nothing had changed.

Thoughts of her nonstop headache were forgotten as Amelia pulled her best friend into a hug. It had been years since they last saw each other and nothing could ruin this moment. "Betty, look at you! You look as wonderful as the day you left us, and pregnant too! What is this, your fourth, fifth?" She joked knowing well Betty was into her third pregnancy and she was glowing.

"Look at you, you haven't changed one bit! Still the same Ami from before, I hope you're here to follow in my footsteps!"

"I wish I could but I was never as beautiful as you. No, I'm here looking for a jump start in advertising, you always did say I could even sell that ugly dress at the boutique that no one wanted and for a good solid price!" Amelia chuckled and looked to Betty's left realizing she had been rude and had not properly introduced herself. "Oh! Where are my manors? Amelia Juliette Darling, you must be Betty's husband, Don isn't it?" She stuck out her hand to shake Don's own with a smile and Don took it.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you Betty's been talking about nothing but you for the past month."

"She should have been talking about me longer!" She teased as she looked towards Betty.

"Well maybe I wanted to keep you to myself or else Don would have fallen for you instead." Betty teased back.

The three laughed as Don took a hold of Amelia's bags. "We should get going if we want to make out reservations tonight."

"Oh yes of course! I'll give you the address once we head into the car; I wouldn't want you to lose yourself in translation would I!"

During dinner Betty and Amelia continued to catch on the past few years they had missed. They spoke of Betty and Don's children, Amelia's almost husband and her possible future in Stirling Cooper.

"Right now the only available positions are as secretaries. To be honest, not many girls can work their way up from that."

"Don, what about Peggy Olsen? She used to be your secretary and now look at her, bringing in accounts left and right!"

"Well Bets, Peggy is an exception and a rare one at that." Don took a sip of his drink and turned his attention over to Amelia who up to that point had stayed quiet. "No offence but I don't exactly know if you'll be able to do what she did."

"Well Don," Amelia said, "You underestimate me greatly. Just try me out, I'll even start as secretary if you want and if you are unsatisfied with my performance then let me go and I'll be grateful for the opportunity."

"That simple huh?" Don pondered Amelia, she was unlike a lot of the women he had met. Amelia had a career in mind instead of a family and a baby. If her second thoughts at getting married didn't say she had independence in mind he didn't know what did. It was curious considering all women thought about lately was marriage and babies and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Most importantly, would Roger and Cooper like it? "All right, come by the office tomorrow, we'll get you set up."


End file.
